Need For Forgiveness
by ILoveMyself036
Summary: Naruto came back to the village with Sasuke who are both injured because of their fight. Now, will Sasuke be forgiven by Sakura because he didn't take her with him? Can he once again re-open the seal of her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Pairings:

Sasuke - Sakura(Main Pairing)

Naruto - Hinata

Shikamaru - Ino

Neji - Tenten

Gaara - Matsuri

Tora(OC) - Temari

Kankur - Haruka(OC)

Summary: Naruto came back to the village with Sasuke who are both injured because of their fight. Now, will Sasuke be forgiven by Sakura because he didn't take her with him? Can he once again re-open the seal of her heart again and live by her side forever through a special ring he will give her?

**With This Ring**

It was 11:45 am Wednesday, in the beautiful morning of Konohagakure. In a medium-sized house lived a girl named Sakura Haruno. She's already sixteen years old and a smart kunoichi from the Academy of Konoha. Of course, her teammates are the all-time energetic Naruto Uzumaki and the forever clueless Sai. But wait, is there something missing? Oh! Sasuke Uchiha. The last survivor of the Uchiha clan since he already killed Uchiha Itachi, his brother, and ex-member of team seven.

Right now, Sakura is in her bedroom, thinking of her teammates **AND** her ex-crush, Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke, she's starting to be absent-minded. She's starting to think more of him since the restoration of the destroyed Konoha from the invasion of the Akatsuki Organization. It was TRUE that she really loved him since the day they were kids. It was TRUE that she wanted to leave Konoha to follow him wherever he goes; whatever he does. But Sasuke didn't gave her a chance to prove to him that she really mean it. But I guess Sakura was thankful that he really didn't take her. She was foolish of loving a heartless bastard like him. And that, she realized it now that she has to open her eyes and face reality. A reality where only hatred breathes; where love is trapped in the deepest trenches of the oceans.

As she was about to sleep again, there was a knock on the door. It was Ino Yamanaka. Her childhood bestfriend. Even though they shared the same affection for Sasuke, their bond will always be unbreakable.

"Sakura! Open the door I have super** EXCLUSIVE, URGENT,THE LATEST-!**" , Ino exclaimed as she was interrupted by Sakura.

"*yawn* Skip to the point. I want to go to sleep again.", interrupted Sakura as she was so sleepy.

"**SASUKE IS BACK!**", yelled Ino. Sakura's eyes began to grew wide. Sasuke? Back? Right here in the village? That seem to be impossible. To HER.

"Really? Where?", asked Sakura.

"In the hospital. Naruto beat his lights out! That's so nerve-cracking! Isn't it great?", Ino proudly said.

"I guess," Sakura said weakly.

"Aren't you happy that Naruto has fulfilled his life-long promise to you?", Ino said happily smiling. Sure, Sakura ignored the other informations Ino said to her but **THIS ONE**, she really can't ignore it. She remembered the day Sasuke left her three years ago; left her heart with inexhaustible sad tears. Right now, love has been shut from her heart that's why sadness and loneliness are her only emotions. Of course, she has her friends; Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga and Tenten. And also from Suna who are Temari and Matsuri. Love is shut from her but hearing now that Sasuke has come back, has her sealed love may hope of being free again? Well, only one way to find out.

"I am** HAPPY**. That's why you're coming with me later to visit the both of them at 1:30 pm", Sakura said smirking.

"Waaahhhhhh. Yaayy!" Ino cheered happily.

"Let's eat lunch first. Come in to the dining room. I'll cook breakfast." Sakura said smiling.

"Wow, thanks!" Ino said cheerfully.

In the Konoha Hospital… 11:25 pm...

Sasuke and Naruto are lying on the hospital beds. Sasuke has still haven't waken up thought Naruto already has.

_"**I finally caught you, Sasuke. I'm sure Sakura is happy right now**."_ Naruto thought as he watched the ceiling fan turned around and 'round."Ugh. Straight to the point. My back really hurts! It's all thanks to that Sasuke-teme!" Naruto complained as he starts to straitened up his body on the bed to sit.

"Shut up, dobe", Sasuke said lazily as he also straightened up to sit.

"Ah! You're awake Sasuke-teme! You're alright right?" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Can't you tone down your voice? We're in the hospital, dobe." Sasuke said lazily.

"... You know, you really should go after Sakura." Naruto suddenly said seriously.

"Why suddenly bringing that up?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I'm serious this time. Sakura needs your love. It has been a long three years for her heart to shut down! And I think you should set it free again." Naruto said to his bestfriend.

"Naruto, I think you already know my answer. Why don't you make her your girlfriend?" Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Two reasons. One is: She doesn't** LOVE ME!**

** Second is:...I... don't deserve her**." Naruto said depressingly as he lower down his head. He knew they weren't meant for each other. Even though he did everything for her. It's just that faith did not agree for this arrangement. When Naruto said that, Sasuke was shocked at what he said. It was the first time Naruto admitted on anything. Now Sasuke has proof that Naruto is really serious. To say that Naruto himself said that he **DOESN'T DESERVE** her. **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"I'm coming in." Sakura interruptedly said. Sakura and Ino came in the room of the two boys. They came in with many apples and flowers in their plastic bags. Though the flowers are in a vase.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! It was sweet of you to visit me **AND THIS BASTARD OVER HERE.**" Naruto said with a pissed off voice. He doesn't want his scene with Sakura to be ruined. Well, that goes for Ino too.

"It's not **SWEET** you ramen-freak! Anyway, I brought apples with Ino. Don't worry, we'll peel them off later." Sakura said.

"Eh? Ino is here? I thought she's with Shikamaru." Naruto said confusingly.

"Well, not this time Naruto. Today is a special day that's why I told Shikamaru to invite everyone to party in the most famous restaurant here in Konoha two days from now. Don't worry, it's our treat. The sand siblings are coming too with Matsuri." Ino said as she was giggling because of the excitement. Naruto is also very excited of upcoming party. And well, Sasuke just went through with the plan. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"** OP much! **Well, welcome back Sasuke. Nice to meet you again." Sakura said emotionlessly. Sasuke noticed her being emotionless...and knows why of course. His words must have hurt her that much that most of her smiles are fake.

"Yeah, welcome back Sasuke-kun." Ino said as she turned to him.

"Yeah. Good to be back." Sasuke said as he lowered his head down.

"Well, let's start peeling the apples Ino." Sakura said as she starts peeling off the apples and put it on the plate.

"Okay. I'll take care of the other bag." Ino said as she started lifting the bag on the table then starts to peel off the apples.

After peeling off the apples...

"Well, Naruto, Sasuke, the apples are just on the plate near your table. We'll be going now. Let's go Ino." Sakura said as she was about to open the door.

"Eh you're going already?" Naruto sadly asked.

"Naruto, we need to meet up with the sand siblings and Matsuri three hours from now. We need to prepare the house to make them comfortable. Plus, we need a better plan about the party so we're discussing with them." Ino said informatively.

"That should do it. Make sure you're going to eat those apples. I'm working overtime in the hospital so I'm going to check on you in the evening. Take some rest you two. You ran a long way, Sasuke , Naruto. We're going now. See ya later." Sakura said as she's about to walk to the door.

"okay see ya later Sakura-chan, Ino." Naruto said loudly.

"Bye then Naruto, Sasuke-kun. We'll meet again on Friday." Ino said before she closed the door. Silence is in the atmosphere after Sakura and Ino left until Naruto broke the silence.

"Well, I'll let you go **FOR NOW,** Sasuke. Let's get some rest. My back really hurts because of your kick that time. Hugh! I hope I'll dream of thousands of ramen!" Naruto said sleepily as he cuddled unto his pillow. Well, Naruto is a fast-sleeper so he should be asleep now.

"Hmm... I wonder if I should be more sociable from now on to everyone for a change. After all what happened, I... want to start a new life again with everyone; with **HER.**" Sasuke said seriously. " Hugh."

"Ooooommmaaaaiiiiiii! These ramens are so delicious! They even have different tastes! Aaaaaaaaaaa-am! Omai-!" Naruto yelled loudly in his dream even though he already fell on the floor.

"*smirk* Still can talk, huh? He's really the king of idiots. Hm. I guess I'll eat the peeled apples with Naruto later. Better rest." Sasuke said as he starts to put the blanket over him and sleep.

End Of First Chapter

...

Next Chapter:

Two Days Later

"Sakura-chan! Over here!" Naruto yelled loudly as his Sakura step in the room with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Matsuri. The girls are wearing dresses, not gowns. That's a coincidence. They are all wearing formal clothes even though it wasn't part of the plan. The boys were shocked too. At least the clothes went well with the formal restaurant room.

"Ah! Naruto, you're here already?" Sakura asked because she and the girls were late. We can't argue with that. Girls always have a hard time fixing themselves formally. Well, except Tenten and Temari. They're kind of boyish. But Temari changed since she met Tora. Her characteristics changed into something girlier. But not as girly as Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Matsuri.

...

Sasuke: Ugh! Can't Sakura and I start dating immediately? This is getting boring.

Sakura: I never knew you're **THAT **impatient when it comes to love.

NarutoKonohaGirl: Don't worry. I'll make the last chapter the most romantic scene ever!

Naruto: Hey! What's that about? Tell me!

NarutoKonohaGirl: That will be a secret.

Naruto: Oh come on! Pleeaassseeee.

NarutoKonohaGirl: Alright. I'll give you a hint. There will be a big wedding!

Hinata: Wow. I wonder who's getting married?

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings:

Sasuke - Sakura(Main Pairing)

Naruto - Hinata

Shikamaru - Ino

Neji - Tenten

Gaara - Matsuri

Tora(OC) - Temari

Kankuro - Haruka(OC)

Summary: Naruto came back to the village with Sasuke who are both injured because of their fight. Now, will Sasuke be forgiven by Sakura because he didn't take her with him? Can he once again re-open the seal of her heart again and live by her side forever through a special ring he will give her?

**With This Ring**

It was 11:45 am Wednesday, in the beautiful morning of Konohagakure. In a medium-sized house lived a girl named Sakura Haruno. She's already sixteen years old and a smart kunoichi from the Academy of Konoha. Of course, her teammates are the all-time energetic Naruto Uzumaki and the forever clueless Sai. But wait, is there something missing? Oh! Sasuke Uchiha. The last survivor of the Uchiha clan since he already killed Uchiha Itachi, his brother, and ex-member of team seven.

Right now, Sakura is in her bedroom, thinking of her teammates **AND** her ex-crush, Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke, she's starting to be absent-minded. She's starting to think more of him since the restoration of the destroyed Konoha from the invasion of the Akatsuki Organization. It was TRUE that she really loved him since the day they were kids. It was TRUE that she wanted to leave Konoha to follow him wherever he goes; whatever he does. But Sasuke didn't gave her a chance to prove to him that she really mean it. But I guess Sakura was thankful that he really didn't take her. She was foolish of loving a heartless bastard like him. And that, she realized it now that she has to open her eyes and face reality. A reality where only hatred breathes; where love is trapped in the deepest trenches of the oceans.

As she was about to sleep again, there was a knock on the door. It was Ino Yamanaka. Her childhood bestfriend. Even though they shared the same affection for Sasuke, their bond will always be unbreakable.

"Sakura! Open the door I have super** EXCLUSIVE, URGENT,THE LATEST-!**" , Ino exclaimed as she was interrupted by Sakura.

"*yawn* Skip to the point. I want to go to sleep again.", interrupted Sakura as she was so sleepy.

"**SASUKE IS BACK!**", yelled Ino. Sakura's eyes began to grew wide. Sasuke? Back? Right here in the village? That seem to be impossible. To HER.

"Really? Where?", asked Sakura.

"In the hospital. Naruto beat his lights out! That's so nerve-cracking! Isn't it great?", Ino proudly said.

"I guess," Sakura said weakly.

"Aren't you happy that Naruto has fulfilled his life-long promise to you?", Ino said happily smiling. Sure, Sakura ignored the other informations Ino said to her but **THIS ONE**, she really can't ignore it. She remembered the day Sasuke left her three years ago; left her heart with inexhaustible sad tears. Right now, love has been shut from her heart that's why sadness and loneliness are her only emotions. Of course, she has her friends; Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga and Tenten. And also from Suna who are Temari and Matsuri. Love is shut from her but hearing now that Sasuke has come back, has her sealed love may hope of being free again? Well, only one way to find out.

"I am** HAPPY**. That's why you're coming with me later to visit the both of them at 1:30 pm", Sakura said smirking.

"Waaahhhhhh. Yaayy!" Ino cheered happily.

"Let's eat lunch first. Come in to the dining room. I'll cook breakfast." Sakura said smiling.

"Wow, thanks!" Ino said cheerfully.

In the Konoha Hospital… 11:25 pm...

Sasuke and Naruto are lying on the hospital beds. Sasuke has still haven't waken up thought Naruto already has.

_"**I finally caught you, Sasuke. I'm sure Sakura is happy right now**."_ Naruto thought as he watched the ceiling fan turned around and 'round."Ugh. Straight to the point. My back really hurts! It's all thanks to that Sasuke-teme!" Naruto complained as he starts to straitened up his body on the bed to sit.

"Shut up, dobe", Sasuke said lazily as he also straightened up to sit.

"Ah! You're awake Sasuke-teme! You're alright right?" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Can't you tone down your voice? We're in the hospital, dobe." Sasuke said lazily.

"... You know, you really should go after Sakura." Naruto suddenly said seriously.

"Why suddenly bringing that up?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I'm serious this time. Sakura needs your love. It has been a long three years for her heart to shut down! And I think you should set it free again." Naruto said to his bestfriend.

"Naruto, I think you already know my answer. Why don't you make her your girlfriend?" Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Two reasons. One is: She doesn't** LOVE ME!**

** Second is:...I... don't deserve her**." Naruto said depressingly as he lower down his head. He knew they weren't meant for each other. Even though he did everything for her. It's just that faith did not agree for this arrangement. When Naruto said that, Sasuke was shocked at what he said. It was the first time Naruto admitted on anything. Now Sasuke has proof that Naruto is really serious. To say that Naruto himself said that he **DOESN'T DESERVE** her. **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"I'm coming in." Sakura interruptedly said. Sakura and Ino came in the room of the two boys. They came in with many apples and flowers in their plastic bags. Though the flowers are in a vase.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! It was sweet of you to visit me **AND THIS BASTARD OVER HERE.**" Naruto said with a pissed off voice. He doesn't want his scene with Sakura to be ruined. Well, that goes for Ino too.

"It's not **SWEET** you ramen-freak! Anyway, I brought apples with Ino. Don't worry, we'll peel them off later." Sakura said.

"Eh? Ino is here? I thought she's with Shikamaru." Naruto said confusingly.

"Well, not this time Naruto. Today is a special day that's why I told Shikamaru to invite everyone to party in the most famous restaurant here in Konoha two days from now. Don't worry, it's our treat. The sand siblings are coming too with Matsuri." Ino said as she was giggling because of the excitement. Naruto is also very excited of upcoming party. And well, Sasuke just went through with the plan. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"** OP much! **Well, welcome back Sasuke. Nice to meet you again." Sakura said emotionlessly. Sasuke noticed her being emotionless...and knows why of course. His words must have hurt her that much that most of her smiles are fake.

"Yeah, welcome back Sasuke-kun." Ino said as she turned to him.

"Yeah. Good to be back." Sasuke said as he lowered his head down.

"Well, let's start peeling the apples Ino." Sakura said as she starts peeling off the apples and put it on the plate.

"Okay. I'll take care of the other bag." Ino said as she started lifting the bag on the table then starts to peel off the apples.

After peeling off the apples...

"Well, Naruto, Sasuke, the apples are just on the plate near your table. We'll be going now. Let's go Ino." Sakura said as she was about to open the door.

"Eh you're going already?" Naruto sadly asked.

"Naruto, we need to meet up with the sand siblings and Matsuri three hours from now. We need to prepare the house to make them comfortable. Plus, we need a better plan about the party so we're discussing with them." Ino said informatively.

"That should do it. Make sure you're going to eat those apples. I'm working overtime in the hospital so I'm going to check on you in the evening. Take some rest you two. You ran a long way, Sasuke , Naruto. We're going now. See ya later." Sakura said as she's about to walk to the door.

"okay see ya later Sakura-chan, Ino." Naruto said loudly.

"Bye then Naruto, Sasuke-kun. We'll meet again on Friday." Ino said before she closed the door. Silence is in the atmosphere after Sakura and Ino left until Naruto broke the silence.

"Well, I'll let you go **FOR NOW,** Sasuke. Let's get some rest. My back really hurts because of your kick that time. Hugh! I hope I'll dream of thousands of ramen!" Naruto said sleepily as he cuddled unto his pillow. Well, Naruto is a fast-sleeper so he should be asleep now.

"Hmm... I wonder if I should be more sociable from now on to everyone for a change. After all what happened, I... want to start a new life again with everyone; with **HER.**" Sasuke said seriously. " Hugh."

"Ooooommmaaaaiiiiiii! These ramens are so delicious! They even have different tastes! Aaaaaaaaaaa-am! Omai-!" Naruto yelled loudly in his dream even though he already fell on the floor.

"*smirk* Still can talk, huh? He's really the king of idiots. Hm. I guess I'll eat the peeled apples with Naruto later. Better rest." Sasuke said as he starts to put the blanket over him and sleep.

End Of First Chapter

...

Next Chapter:

Two Days Later

"Sakura-chan! Over here!" Naruto yelled loudly as his Sakura step in the room with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Matsuri. The girls are wearing dresses, not gowns. That's a coincidence. They are all wearing formal clothes even though it wasn't part of the plan. The boys were shocked too. At least the clothes went well with the formal restaurant room.

"Ah! Naruto, you're here already?" Sakura asked because she and the girls were late. We can't argue with that. Girls always have a hard time fixing themselves formally. Well, except Tenten and Temari. They're kind of boyish. But Temari changed since she met Tora. Her characteristics changed into something girlier. But not as girly as Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Matsuri.

...

Sasuke: Ugh! Can't Sakura and I start dating immediately? This is getting boring.

Sakura: I never knew you're **THAT **impatient when it comes to love.

NarutoKonohaGirl: Don't worry. I'll make the last chapter the most romantic scene ever!

Naruto: Hey! What's that about? Tell me!

NarutoKonohaGirl: That will be a secret.

Naruto: Oh come on! Pleeaassseeee.

NarutoKonohaGirl: Alright. I'll give you a hint. There will be a big wedding!

Hinata: Wow. I wonder who's getting married?

Please Review


End file.
